


Expecting The Unexpected

by punching_potato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home to a sobbing Oikawa.





	

Iwaizumi walked into his shared apartment. Work had been particually difficult that day and he was hoping his fiancé wouldn’t be a pain in the ass. “Tooru, I’m home,” his call came with no response. Panic rose in Iwaizumi when there was no reply. Oikawa couldn’t be out, he’d text Iwa where he would be and an estimated time of his return. “Tooru?” Iwaizumi tried again, stepping further into the house. 

The sound of soft sobs came from the bathroom down the hall. Iwaizumi bolted towards the noise. “Tooru, babe! Are you okay?,” he slammed open the bathroom door to find Oikawa curled up on the floor net to the toilet. Iwaizumi got to the ground as well, bringing Oikawa into his arms. “Tooru please tell me what’s wrong?”  
Oikawa’s face was covered in snot and tears. “Iwa-chan I can’t tell you or else you’ll leave me. Hajime please don’t leave me.” Oikawa continued to cry while Iwaizumi hushed him like a baby. “Tooru I won’t leave you. Baby tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Hajime, I’m pregnant.” 

 

Iwaizumi was shook. He was gay. Pregnancy wasn’t supposed to be an issue. But here he was, with a pregnant fiancé.

“Oikawa how the hell are you pregnant?” Oikawa turned from Iwaizumi to look at the floor. “Well, when I went to the doctor and told him what I was feeling he ran some tests and here we are. So I’ve been sitting here puking thinking of how I was going to tell you, then I got to thinking that you wouldn’t want a kid. We aren’t even married yet Iwa-chan. We might have to call off the wedding.”  
Iwaizumi sighed, then started to chuckle. “Iwa-chan why are you laughing?” Iwaizumi could barely speak through his laughter, “Tooru you’re a idiot.”  
“Iwa-chan! Rude!”

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand in his. Kissing the engagement ring that lies on his ring finger.

“Tooru, this is certainly unexpected. I mean I guess I’ve always wanted kids, but I thought adoption was our only choice. And yet here we are, you’re pregnant. I’ve never been happier. Tooru we’re going to be parents. I’m gonna be a dad. And I would never call off our wedding. I’ve fought for you for too long to give you up now. You’re mine Tooru, and that little baby growing inside you is mine too. Our baby.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were tearing up at the heartfelt speech.  
“Oh, Hajime. I’m so glad we ended up here.” 

The rest of the night was spent with kisses and giggles.


End file.
